I'm Still Here
by xiXlToxiclXix
Summary: What can you do, if your hero has run short on lives? If he might not come back? If he won't live to see you again? A SonAmy One-Shot.


"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, Ames. We'll get through this."

The water rose above the hedgehogs' knees, drenching their fur in the liquid.

The rose one hugged her hero to death, laying her head on his tanned chest and gripping it with insecurity. Her emerald eyes were drenched with shock, and worry, as she peered beneath them both, seeing the acursed shackle attached to the blue one's ankle.

The blue hedgehog was stiff as the water rose to his waist, and the way he held his fan-girl was somewhat protective. He moved his gaze slowly about the room, searching for some source of escape.

He gritted his teeth, peeling back his lip to reveal them. "Trust Egghead to actually build something life-threatening."

Innocent eyes hesitantly looked up at him, reading an emotion of frustration. "Sonikku, are you okay?"

He refused to face her, but still answered, and grinned grimly. "Apart from being sentenced to a water-y death? Yeah, never been better." He scanned the small room, which barely had enough room for them both.

The pink animal turned back to the floor, quickly noticing the rippling water. Following that, she watched quietly as a pipe overflowed with oddly coloured liquid, funneling it into the box itself.

The blue blur's gaze faltered, as he felt his stare drift towards the somewhat unnerved girl. His expression softened. "Amy, are YOU alright?"

Miss Rose jumped at the question, and then replied with a cheerful smile, "Sonic, with you, I'm always all right!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, pulling a frown. "Seriously?"

Amy nodded, before hugging her hero more tightly. "Yup."

Rolling his eyes, the mammal shook his head.

The pink girl felt the water reaching her stomach, and quickly commented, "Ugh. Now this dress is absolutely ruined for our date, when we get out of this mess!"

"If we ever DO get out..." Pushing her away, Sonikku shuddered with disgust, and tried to change back to a more suitable subject. "Look, Amy, have you tried using your hammer on this thing?"

Rose brightened with sparkling eyes, as she amazingly pulled out her legendary hammer from nowhere. "You're right!" A determined glint shone in those jade eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get that metal hitch-hiker off your shoe!"

Sonic immediately regretted his suggestion.

"Uh, no, no, no! It's fine!" He raised his hands in a defensive manner, flailing them about frantically.

An annoyed look became present on the female's face. "Don't be silly!"

"Uh, Amy, um, Amy! Please put that down!"

A not-very amused frown crossed her muzzle. "Don't be such a baby, Sonic. This'll only take a second!"

"Yeah, but-WAH!" The male whimpered as Amy swung the hammer.

The hammer flew downwards, but was promptly slowed down due to the rising liquid. However, Amy Rose slammed it against the metal with a more firm grip, and applied more strength.

Tap!

"OW! OW!" Sonic bent over to hold his toe, but stopped as his nose reached the water.

Obviously, Amy had accidentally hit the blue blur's foot in the process.

"It didn't even scratch it..." The rose creature squinted at the metal in an angry manner, although, it seemed like confusion, also. Defiantly, she raised the hammer once more, determination sparkling in her muscles and her green orbs.

Nothing was going to stop her from saving Sonic!

Said hedgehog noticed this, and gave another wide-eyed look. He slowly backed away, landing with his spine to the wall, or as far as the shackle could take him. Either way, the room wasn't very big.

The blue blur tried reason, fearing for his own feet. "Look, Ames, I know you're tryna' help, but-YOUCH!"

Amy gave a frustrated sigh at her failure, and then raised the weapon once more, her anger flaring a tad.

Well, maybe I lied when I said, 'a tad.'

She growled, "No one is going to trap MY Sonic and get away with it!"

The blue blur couldn't even jerk his foot away, from the impact range, that is.

Pupils dilated. "Sweet mother of Chaos-YOUCH! OW!"

His left, chained foot suffered the consequences.

The metal remained unscathed.

"Ohhhh!" Amy put on a childish pout, before hanging her head in shame. "It's not doing anything! Why won't it-Ugh."

After finishing barely reaching his injured toe, Sonic glanced at the pink one with concern.

Giving a sigh of reluctance, the girl hid her hammer, rather saddened that her attempt had failed to do anything to help her hero. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I tried, but..."

The fastest thing alive watched as tears drenched the fur surrounding Amy's face.

Okay, he felt a little guilty now.

'…I totally called this.' He sighed, before reaching out and patting the female's shoulder. "Hey, er, Ames, you did okay…. You tried your best, and, er, frankly, that's all that matters. You don't have to fret over it; I bet ya' anything that we'll get out of this."

Amy slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze... and started grinning. "Okay. How about showing up at one of my dates?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head, feeling a drop of sweat fall down his forehead. "Uh, did I say, 'anything,'? Because I meant-"

Amy grinned smugly, folding her arms, and closing her eyes with delight. "It's okay, Sonikku. You don't have to admit your feelings just yet."

Sonic gave an awkward frown, showing his teeth. "Er... what?"

The water rose higher, reaching the middle of the blue one's chest.

Frankly, he had no idea why he wasn't freaking out about his greatest fear, but that seemed somewhat minor at that point.

The trickling water struck a nerve.

He wished he'd never thought about his phobia.

"Don't let it scare you, Sonic," the feminine voice stated.

Sonic shifted his hysterical stare, and noticed his acomplice staring firmly at the wall. He quickly swallowed a lump in his throat. "H-h-huh?"

The teenager threw the stern stare towards her, 'boyfriend,' and her expression was bluntly serious. "Every hero has to be brave throughout their endevours."

Sonic gave a blank look, blinking as he did so. 'Wuh? Uh….'

Much to Sonic's displeasure, he was hugged once more.

"It might... ruin the moment." The rose-y being mindlessly smiled at the hydrophobic boy. "Besides, staring into eachother's eyes, sharing last words, hugging," she gave a lounging sigh, "...it's more... romantic that way."

Green orbs rolled at that statement. 'Romantic? Eugh. That explains alot.'

And as they did so, the owner caught sight of Amy's pink and white boots, not seeing a single shackle, or chain.

Amy snapped out of her trance upon noticing her hero's, 'I-am-such-an-idiot,' expression, and followed his gaze, before looking back up at him in a confused manner. "What's wrong, my little Sonikku?"

Sonic pushed his friend away... and immediately facepalmed. "Amy, you don't even have anything holding ya' down!"

Amy blinked like a clueless child. "So...?"

The blue hedgehog pulled an eyelid down. "So, you're not stuck here like I am!"

Amy furrowed her brow, "What're you suggesting, Sonic?"

"I'm saying, that-"

CREAK!

The pair quickly flicked their heads upwards, swearing that they'd seen the gap between the ceiling-door twitch.

They both greatly wished it would open.

Sonic could feel the oxygen already running out-he was breathing a little more heavily, as was Amy.

Silence remained a few moments longer, aside from the sound of rippling water surrounding them, of course.

Something muffled reverbrated throughout the remaining air-space.

"Do you suppose he's down there?"

"Maybe," another voice replied. "Sonic! Can you hear me?"

Sonic couldn't respond, as his answer came out as a yelp due to the water rising above his own tanned chest.

"Answer us if you're down there, man!" The voice grew somewhat annoyed.

Amy's eyes widened with hidden excitement. "Knuckles!"

The younger voice sounded, "That sounded like Amy!"

A short silence erupted.

"...Amy? Just great," a growl was hinted. "Now, just how'd you get down there?"

The pink creature glanced at the paranoid Sonic, and then raised her head to the roof of metal once more. "There's no time for that, now! We have to save my Sonic!"

A facepalm was heard. "Well, we would, if we KNEW WHERE THE HECK HE WAS!"

"I'm down here, Knuckles," Sonic called, his voice deadpanning and lacking enthuiasm.

The echidna's voice snapped back quickly, "Aw, jeez. What have you gotten yourself into, this time, Sonic?"

The blue blur eyed his worst fear with unease. "An endless swimming pool of water-y death, that's what."

"'Water-y death,'? Aw, come on," Knuckles muttered.

Sonic grinned, although the echidna couldn't see through metal. "Brings back memories, don't it?"

The echidna knew his old rival was smiling, and growled in return. "That was different."

"Sure, buddy," the hedgehog retorted. "You're still the same as ever, Knucklehead."

The growl grew louder. "What does that mean?"

"Knuckles, we don't have time for this!"

Sonic nodded, still staring at the water in a petrified manner. "R-r-right on, Tails."

An order blew out from above. "We'll have to pull this thing apart."

"Er... maybe not pull, exactly? That's a rather heavy layer of metal to be moving. We could end up straining something."

"Then what're we s'posed to do? Stand here, writing out peoples' tombstones?"

"Uh. I hope not… but, maybe we could weaken the wall's structure somehow…."

CLANK!

The white fist rang out loud and clear. "Well, guess these babies 'al have to do."

Below the layer, Amy was strangling her crush to death with another death hug. "O-o-oh! You better hurry!"

"Amy...! Lemme' go! Ack!"

BOOM!

Within seconds, the ceiling was struck apart with devastating force. The vibrations were felt below, causing the two to jump slightly.

Amy gripped her hero tighter, her eyes shutting and resting on the tip of the blue blur's chest as the scrap rubble came tumbling down. Worry was obvious in her emotions.

She didn't fear for herself; she feared for Sonic.

As the roof blew apart, small sprinkles of rubble fell; Sonic had to close his eyes to narrowly avoid injuring his seeing inceptors.

Then, fans and rotors sounded, and the girl peeked a glance upwards, seeing the Tornado 03 high above, and spotting that red finish glistening in from the lights above.

It had come to them then, the gap was extremely long and small, like the room itself, as it stretched maybe a few good, long metres.

Barely, a rope descended, a hazel brown in colour, and as rough as a tree's bark. White knuckles gripped them hastily, the owner throwing a glance downwards. He noted the amount of water filling the box below. "It's bad enough, already! Now I'm on a timer!"

The yellow fox, seated in the plane, flashed a look at a nearby gauge; it was underlined by a timer. "You'll have to hurry! A large amount of chemical liquid is set to flood the whole area, and, if I read Eggman's notes correctly, then the capacity might be too much for us to handle!"

"I'm on it, Tails. Pipe down so I won't slip," the echidna advised.

A stern nod came from above. "Right."

Sonic's ears twitched at a fairly audible noise, to which he switched his attention to the opposite wall.

Gears were shifting, whirrs were sounding, dust was blowing away, and the other side of the wall crumbled into metal debris.

Knuckles slid down the rope, his pace quickening as he did so.

Then, disaster struck.

"Tails, we're outta' rope!"

The kid looked shocked. "What? How deep IS it?" He peered below, swiftly paying attention the rather tunnel-like ditch.

The plane sank a little, but bumped into something solid. And, despite the fact that something was there, there wasn't visually.

An invisible lightbulb sparked in Tails' mind. "No way… That barrier deflects metal!" He frowned, realisation hitting him square in the face. "But that means… I can't lengthen the rope! Knuckles, what're we going to-?"

CLINK! BANG!

"Already on it." With a fierce yet determined frown, Knuckles announced, "I'll improvise."

When blue eyes gave an innocent look, they became proud of Knuckles' climbing skills.

The red creature had thrust his gloved fists into the metal wall, and was already bringing each one down with devastating force, leaving many dents.

Amy hugged as hard as before, causing the azure being to gag dramatically… he didn't even need to do that.

The water rose to neck-level, and Sonic squirmed his feet under the water, not liking it one bit.

A final bang erupted from above. "Sonic, up here!"

The pair shot a hopeful, attentive expression at their saviour, who was currently plummeling his fist into the wall, and holding the other one out, gesturing for them to take it.

The hydrophobic hedgehog flared a stern glare at Amy, and then, his eyes widened with shock as he saw what remained behind her.

Amy turned back to her hero, and looked at his leg, which resided on the ground, still imprisoned by metal.

"Amy, get up there," Sonic ordered, his tone a rather serious one.

Miss Amy Rose pouted, and narrowed her eyes in defiance. "I'm not leaving you, Sonic, so get that silly, little idea out of your head!"

Tap, tap, tap…

Unbeknownst to her, a sharp threat was steps away from her back.

Without warning, the hero gripped his friend's hands.

They were somewhat timid, and shaking. Worried, anxious... hasty. All those emotions were shown with a mere grasp.

The female moved her gaze towards the gloved trap, and watched it, slight embarrassment dwelling in the form of rosy cheeks, darker than her own pelt.

Normally, she would be content with this, but something was horribly wrong about the atmosphere.

It was not the purple, rippling, rising water of the well-known Chemical Plant Zone.

No... something else.

She hesitantly peered at his gritted teeth, tilting her head as she observed silently.

She saw things, in his bright, emerald orbs.

Frustration.

Worry.

...Anger?

That look darkened, as the azure boy lowered his chin to his chest, looking at the floor. That stern frown was twitching.

That smile she well and truly knew shot forth from his slab of skin known as a muzzle. "He ain't gonna' win this little game of catch the mouse."

His grip intensified around the girl's wrists, becoming far to tight to be friendly.

Panic and surprised shock altered Amy's features. "Sonic, what are you doing?!"

Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be kind.

His head shot a hasty glance backwards, his vision focusing to be directly sure.

He turned back to the girl, giving a cocky grin. "Don't throw a hissy fit over me, Ames," he mouthed. "You'll give poor Knucklehead a hard time."

She stared blankly at him. "What do you mea-?"

Sonic chucked the girl to his gullible rival.

Amy screamed.

"Wuh-what the…?" One, free hand barely caught her, and, luckily, the hand was rather big.

The animal gave a stern face, overlapping that of his humorous one. "Get everybody out of here, Knuckles."

"Huh?" Rose's expression was blank and bleak, as she began to process the words spoken by her crush.

A morbid silence passed.

Abruptly, Amy flailed in the grip, tears raining from her eyes.

She finally understood what Sonic was planning to do.

"Let me go! We're not leaving MY SONIC!"

A stance was switched, but it was one that prepared to laugh in the face of Death. "Hurry."

Doubtful, the individual stuck between choices blinked, and then shook his head, mulling over his team mate's order.

Knuckles hesitated; truth was, whether or not he aggitated him, Sonic didn't deserve this.

Team Sonic wouldn't be Team Sonic without, well, you know, Sonic.

His conscience was stopping him from obeying.

"C'mon, Sonic. You can't stick around down there!" Knuckles scolded, "Just cos you're the hero, doesn't mean you can go sacrificing yourself whenever you feel like it!"

Emerald orbs rolled. "Trust me. If I wasn't strapped to the ground, I'd be coming with ya'."

The old rival blinked. "Strapped? What?"

Jade irises sparkled with excitement. "Knuckles, you could get that metal thing off his shoe!"

Knuckles frowned. "I have to do everything, yeah? Didn't you try your insanely-huge hammer while you were down there?"

A glare was shoved against his sweat-dropping face.

"…Simple question."

A few seconds passed, and the water was lapping about like crazy.

Knuckles couldn't brace himself for the puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Knuckles. You could help-!"

"No time," said Sonic's voice. "There's no air bubbles down here."

"B-b-but…!"

The other's voice rose, "Hurry up and get outta' here, already, Knucklehead!"

A silence protuded, and Sonic struggled above the surface, bobbing his head about in panic, and spluttering madly.

The echidna gave a sympathetic look, which shifted silently to determination.

If he stayed any longer, he and Amy would be lost to the vast sea of purple chemicals.

Knuckles finally gave in to the order, and began ascending up the wall, the fan-girl in his strong grasp.

The pink hedgehog flailed more frantically, trying to escape and reach her true love once more. Her eyes widened in shock as she barely caught sight of a set of spikes, steps away from the world's saviour.

Sonic saluted Amy with a flick of two fingers, creating a swift farewell. "See ya' later, Ames."

The listener gazed at the sweat falling down his forehead, noticing his cheeky yet fragile grin.

She shook her head, droplets streaming from her eyes, and landing in the small pool. She stared at the guardian with a stern look. "What're you doing?! We have to go help Sonic! He's in danger! DANGER!"

Knuckles sighed heavily. "And so are we. No big difference."

She exploded. "Why are you being this way? You're his friend; WHY ARE YOU LEAVING HIM BEHIND?!"

"Because, he asked me to." He glanced at her face, that serious emotion still plastered. "Problem with that reason?"

Amy stuttered out the only excuse she could think of. "The water's made him delirious! He... he doesn't know what he's saying!"

A vibration hauled itself between the tall tunnel, almost knocking the crimson being off balance.

"If we don't hurry, we'll get shut in for good…" the echidna contemplated.

The damsel glared, and put on a brave face, folding her arms as she hung in mid-air. "Hm! Good!"

Ignoring the response with a roll of his purple orbs, Knuckles heaved the girl upwards, and then jumped back to grab the dangling rope daredevil-style with one free hand. After doing so, he moved his other fist, swinging the client as he brought the white glove upwards, towards the rope. He grabbed Amy's hands, and wrapped them, firmly, around the climb-able item.

He looked to see more water leaking from said hedgehog's face. "He'll be fine, Amy. Don't turn into a mourner 'bout it."

Of course, as the water reached their own toes, the reassurance was hopeless.

Amy was crushed.

"Tails, get going!"

The eight-year-old shot up in his seat, his voice shaky. "R-r-roger!"

Within seconds, the rope rose from the closing gap, and the echidna dragged the struggling creature up the rope, never daring to look back.

Amy frowned upon this, but was still persistant with her acts.

Nobody should be leaving Sonic! Nobody!

She thrashed harder, throwing every single muscle about thoroughly to attempt in escaping the harsh, locked, rough knuckles which were binding her to the thick string.

'Is this girl TRYING to get herself killed?' Knuckles growled, tightening his grip. "Hey, cut it out!"

The order was not heeded, and, still, the belief that Sonic was not all lost remained solemnly in the crazed one's mind.

She wrenched herself away from Angel Island's native, twisting into a turn and throwing herself downwards… only to have her leg grabbed by the same, rough hand.

This was getting really annoying! How was she going to save Sonic if she couldn't get down there herself?

She groaned childishly, before giving the appropriate growl.

The twosome ascended through the air, and, despite mental protests, continued this way.

Tails looked downwards, seeing two familiar shapes in his sights.

He smiled, and gave a sigh of relief, turning back to the air road.

He stopped, eyes widening. 'Wait... two?'

Puzzlement dwelled on his face, as he moved his gaze yet again.

Yes, there were two. Not three, two.

Wait… maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him?

He squinted, only to double back into the seat timidly.

'No… No, no, no.'

Horrified, he couldn't beleive his own eyes.

Where… where was his hero? Where was the guy he looked up to? Where was his brother? Why isn't he on the rope? Why?

The question dwindled in his mind, and he thought with all the brain power he could muster, bridging him away from real-life.

And, when he found the answer, he didn't like it.

Knuckles' voice brought him back to reality. "TAILS! THE PLANE!"

The kitsune gave a rapid shake of his head, before jerking a turn away from an incoming wall.

No. He needed to get out. Knowing Sonic, that's what he wanted. For everyone to be safe, as his goal had ever been.

"Hold on!"

The Tornado accelerated, quickly gaining speed, as four wings juttered out of the center, and the previous two dismissed. The front bonnet became progressively slimmer, whilst a rocket burst forth from the rear, propelling the machine forwards at a swifter rate.

Amy wailed louder as the plane departed from Chemical Plant Zone.

s-S-s

Amy Rose sat upon her bed, drenched with that wretchedly sickening emotion.

Sorrow.

Her hair-like quills were covering her face, shielding her from the bright sunlight shining through the window.

The poor girl still couldn't face reality.

Her hero. Her beloved, cocky, heroic hero was gone. Wiped out from existence within seconds.

She dejectedly threw a glance at her bedside table's drawer, water threatening to fall from her eyes.

No… She couldn't. She could not open that wooden container.

But… why was her hand inching towards its handle? Why did she have to wrench away her glove?

She didn't want to break down again.

Everything had to be okay. Everything was going to be fine.

Being honest? She'd been telling herself that for days; weeks, even.

She knew she was wrong. That horrible pit of distress in her stomach was telling her so, as it had done for the past few days.

Disregarding the facts before her, her hand scrambled for the handle, to which she pulled open the drawer, a little too hard.

The box-like object was pulled from its original spot, falling to the floor with a loud, 'THUD!'

A gasp emitted quietly from her lips, and the girl slid off the edge of the bed, planning to check the ordeal.

With her back to the bed, she set cross-legged, and began her search.

Her hands fumbled about as she searched for something of vital importance in the deposit box. As soon as they passed over something smooth, the shuffling sounds stopped.

Eyes watched the solid which was sat in her cupped hands, staring at something paticular.

A picture.

On it, was Amy Rose giving a hug to the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog… who was currently gagging from the lack of oxygen, but, he still feigned interest in the it, as shown by his open, but smiling, mouth.

The rose animal stared at it longer, her sweet, innocent, content smile twitching. Wetness found its way under her eyelids, forming small droplets.

They inevitably fell onto the glass, blurring the image into a water-y haze.

More droplets fell.

More.

More.

And more.

Finally, wails broke out, echoing throughout the room, and becoming more amplified.

Miss Amy Rose thrust the picture closer to her chest, hugging it, lounging for the same, past memories that could be re-written in the future.

She turned her body, and began leaning forward on the bed's duvet, now sitting on her knees.

"Oh, Sonikku…" she murmurred, her voice in a jittery state, "I shouldn't have let them leave you!"

Her eyes closed, as she remembered his visual, cocky smile.

"You shouldn't have come to save me… I… You didn't have to be the hero every time!"

She could see his little wink.

"I… Seeing you… everyday, that was all I ever needed… You didn't have to be so reckless everyday! Just to impress me!"

She could hear his chuckle.

"That time I've shared with you, I miss that, Sonic."

She could feel the wind rushing past her.

"AND I MISS YOU!"

The picture was thrown onto the bed, and shortly after that was done, Amy brought out another action.

Her numb hands held a pink hammer; she carelessly aimed for the bed.

"WHY..."

THWACK!

"…DID…"

THWACK!

"…THIS…"

BANG!

"…HAPPEN?!"

SMASH!

Amy's hammer remained airborne, as she stood there in shock.

The picture's glass was smashed to pieces.

She gasped somewhat louder, and rushed forward, tossing the hammer aside. She sat gently on the bed, avoiding the glass situated in the middle. Her hand carefully pulled out the paper, revealing the pictured memory once more.

The glass was smashed, as was the picture frame.

She really wished she had vented her frustration somewhere else.

She sighed hopelessly, and held the photograph in her trembling hands.

With another crocodile tear, she stared intently at his face. "Oh, Sonic…"

A chuckle sounded, but it seemed faded and distant. "Don't throw a hissy fit over me, Ames."

Her head lifted to look at the speaker, yet, she couldn't see anyone, or anything.

That voice had struck her, though.

She was surprised she'd ever hear it again.

"Sonic?"

"The one and only."

s-S-s

AN: Do you know how long it took me to write this on my tablet? AGES! I think my finger's gone numb! X)

Enough of that, though.

I got this idea while playing one of my many loved levels on Sonic Generations. And some music that I listen to quite alot.

But, it was mostly inspired by, 'Stand in the Rain,' by Superchick.

I thought of some SonAmy for the story, and, why not?

So, I ended up with this.

Again, please kindly alert me if there are any mistakes; digital cookies for those who do! :D (I don't possess spell check on my tablet, ya' see?)

Thanks for reading. If you liked it, fantastic. If not, then I'm sorry…

Any reviews are greatly appreciated, whether it be grammar, improvment, or just a little note saying you liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Amy, Knuckles or Tails. All of which go to SEGA and any other things. 


End file.
